


Healed by Poison

by DaeImagines



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeImagines/pseuds/DaeImagines
Summary: Reeling from a sudden breakup, Lucy tries to recover and move on with the help of Cana and an unexpected dragon slayer. Sometimes it just takes a little poison to help with the healing process.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm originally from Fanfiction under the same name but decided to come over here. So I'm in the process of transferring everything over here and also want to do new work that I've had in my journals, such as this one. The first chapter is short but future ones will be longer.

### Chapter 1: Great Idea

It was cloudy with a definite chance of rain. The weather matched the blonde mage’s mood as she packed her life from the past two years in brown boxes. Her stomach went through phases of unbearable nausea to being completely fine which made moving that much harder and longer to do. But she did it. She was finally done with this painfully slow process. Lucy was sick and tired of feeling this way, but it was only the beginning of adjusting to single life. 

Lucy sat on one of the sealed boxes and placed her hands on her head. “Where did it all go wrong?” Her eyes wandered down to the ring on her finger that showed an empty promise. A promise of a future her delusional self still looked forward to. It was taunting her at this point and frankly Lucy didn’t understand why she still wore it. There was no more _them_ anymore. Gray made that very clear. 

Their years together meant nothing to him as far as she was concerned. Even though in the middle of ending things when she brought it up, he said otherwise. It’s hard to take someone’s words seriously when those same lips proposed a few months prior. Then there were the memories. They would come and go unexpectedly as Lucy went about her day. Her eyes would linger too long in one area, an item, any damn trigger really and suddenly, she would venture back to some sweet and amazing moment with Gray. Like now as she looked around at all the boxes flooding their- no, his apartment. She remembered the whole looking-for-a-place process with him until finally they settled on this hidden gem. It was made perfect for them and checked almost every mark on their wish list; thus, their lives together began. 

Only for it to end abruptly without warning. 

The apartment door opened, and Gray walked through it not expecting Lucy to still be there. His tense expression reflected that. Lucy wiped her tears with the back of her hand before standing up. Trying to regain what little dignity she had left after countless pleas to make things work. Make her seem much stronger than she is, as if she wasn’t still crying over the ice mage as recently as two seconds ago. 

“I thought you would’ve been done by now, but I’ll come back when you’re done…” 

“N-No,” Lucy cleared her throat, “I’m pretty much done. Taurus and Loke will come later to grab the rest.” She placed the apartment keys on the kitchen table, brushing past him without another glance. Or at least she tried to. 

Gray grabbed her by the wrist, and her breathing stopped momentarily. Was this it? The moment he realized this was all a huge misunderstanding. How he tells her to unpack everything because he wants her back and everything can go back to how things were. Lucy looked at Gray expectantly waiting for something. Anything. Hope ran briefly through her eyes. 

“Where will you go?” 

Her face fell and she snatched her arm from his grasp. “You don’t really have the right to ask or know that anymore.” Lucy knew she was being childish but at this point she really didn’t _fucking_ care. He just kept doing shit to make it seem like he cared or that it’s not the end, but his words didn’t match his actions and it left Lucy more confused and tormented on this emotional roller coaster she’s been thrown on. 

“Luce…don’t be like that I just want to make sure-“ 

“No!” At this point Lucy was damn near shaking from how angry she was. “You don’t get to call me that anymore and you definitely don’t get to act like you give a damn about my well being. This is what you wanted, hm? A life without me…” Gray ran a hand through his hair and didn’t know how to come back from something so true. He was the one to end things and he shouldn’t make this harder for them both. Instead, he allowed Lucy to take off the ring he gave her and place it next to the keys on the table. “Well this is a life without me.” She left but not without letting him and the neighbors know how she felt by slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

A revolting chill ran down his spine as realization set in that this is how things were going to be and it felt awful. He wanted so badly to go after her take her into his arms and comfort her. To kiss her intoxicating pink plump lips. To run his fingers through her golden locks and apologize for everything. To forget all this nonsense and just sweep his mistake under the rug. But _Luce_ deserved so much better than him. She deserved someone that would love her unconditionally and faithfully. Which he found out wasn’t him. The thing is…Lucy is just too fucking forgiving that if she found out what he did, she’d be heartbroken, but she would eventually take his undeserving ass back. What’s worse is that he doesn’t even deserve that forgiveness because if he could go back in time, he’d choose to make that mistake again. 

* * *

As much as Lucy would love to lay in bed all day and wallow in self pity, her new roommate had other ideas. Cana dragged Lucy to the guild hall to wallow in drink instead as Lucy recounted what happened between her and Gray at the apartment. 

”Damn Lu…” Cana took another gulp from her beer mug trying to formulate the rights words to say to comfort her friend. So, Cana put herself in Lucy’s shoes and gave her advice that she uses every time after a rough break up. Dick is her therapist which she recommends one hundred percent of the time. 

“Gray is acting like an asshole and you should just forget about him by getting under the next guy that walks through the door.” 

Lucy’s ignored her and decided downing the rest of her drink sounded better. Maybe a few more of these and she’d be up for that suggestion, but she was entirely too sober to entertain that idea. Not long after Cana’s remark, Elfman walked through the guild hall doors which prompted Cana and Lucy to look at each other. Cana looked mischievously towards Elfman and tilted her head to the side slightly. “Want to find out how a _real man_ feels?” 

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head in protest. “And get turned to stone by Evergreen a second time? No thanks.” 

“Well they’re not official or anything after all this time so I doubt that would be an issue. Plus, I’m not telling you to go marry him. Just fuck him.” 

Fine. Fair point. Evergreen probably won’t be a big deal and maybe they’re just friends instead of secret lovers like the rest of the guild believes. It’s just that being that intimate so soon when everything is still too fresh absolutely terrified Lucy. How fucking pathetic. It’s as if she forgot how to have sex with anyone other than Gray. Again, Lucy was too sober to take this seriously. She just overthinks it too much until it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. 

“It’s just so…wrong? Nothing against Elfman either…It’s just…. So soon after Gray, you know, and I mean… I don’t know.” 

Cana finished the rest of her drink and placed it to the side and made sure to look seriously, for the first time since they sat at the table, at the blonde mage. “Lucy, you know you’re my best friend and I’m telling you this because I love you…I mean do you really think Gray would have that same problem if given the chance? He was pretty notorious for being a playboy with Loke before you and it’s not that hard to slip back into those old ways…” 

Lucy’s heart dropped into the depths of her stomach as she thought about what Cana said. It made her nauseous and took her completely off guard that she had to place her hand on the bar to steady herself. “Why would you even say something like that?!” 

Cana did not expect the Light of Fairy Tail to get so upset. Or at least that wasn’t the reaction she was going for when she brought up his past. She was thinking that Lucy would agree and the sudden realization would convince her to schedule an appointment with Dr. Dick. Maybe she was just a really shitty comforter and should stick to plying her with alcohol instead of giving her sound advice. That was more Levy’s expertise who happens to be on a mission at the moment. Cana felt bad and the least thing she wanted to do was make her friend feel shittier than she already did. “I’m sorry Lu…I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just want you to get over that prick.” 

Of course Lucy realized what Cana was trying to do but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. _Maybe_ if the relationship was strictly physical, she would have taken the bait but years of growing together will not allow one fact about his past throw it all away and make her want to hop onto the nearest male. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. “I know Cana and I appreciate it but too soon… Too _damn_ soon.” She motioned for another round and within seconds two shots were in front of them. She was content until her eyes rested on the mission board being organized by Mira and her memory came back to her. 

“Damn it,” Lucy closed her eyes once more and pounded her fist on the table. 

Cana turned and looked concerned. “What is it?!” 

“I have a mission with Team Natsu tomorrow and I have no idea how I can possibly do that…At the same time I hate not doing something it’s just not me to back out.” 

“Well did you promise you would do this mission?” 

“Well no, but-“ 

“Great!” Cana clapped her hands together and smiled. “Then don't go. Talk to Mira about it and I’m sure your team will understand.” 

Lucy bit her lip and was thinking about it for a few minutes before nodding her head in agreement. “Mm. I guess I could do that. Let me just tell Mira…” 

Lucy went over to Mira and once Mira turned towards her she gave Lucy that sympathetic look everyone has been giving her lately. It made her feel so exposed, so naked. As if everyone could see into her life without her permission and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one bit. “Hey Mira…so about the mission tomorrow. I-” 

“Don’t worry about it Lucy. As soon as I found out about…” Mira trailed off, eyes downcast without saying anything more about that, she continued “I took you off all upcoming missions because I knew you needed time for _yourself_. I already let Team Natsu know and everyone else agrees so you just relax.” 

Lucy cracked a smile and lunged at Mira with a bear hug, teary eyes, and an overwhelming feeling of gratitude that Mira took care of things when Lucy wasn't in the frame of mind to take care of them herself. “Thanks Mira. T-That means a lot to me.” 

“Of course,” She replied returning the hug before she broke it and placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. Mira looked her in the eyes seriously to emphasis how sincere her next words would be. “And listen. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you have not only me but a whole guild that has your back and we want you to know you’re not alone in this.” 

She smiled a little wider and nodded her head. “I know. Thanks Mira.” Lucy walked back over to the bar and sat next to Cana and was pleased to take a sip from one of her favorite drinks. 

Cana looked mischievously at Lucy and Lucy was well aware of that look and wanted to know what was brewing in that pretty little head of hers, besides alcohol. Lucy was afraid to even ask but she did. “What?” 

“I have a great idea…Let’s go out of town roomie. For a week, two weeks, a month. However long it takes.” Cana put her arm around Lucy’s’ shoulders and gave her a side hug. “You just need to get away from this place and get back to be our Light of the Guild and not this…whatever this is.” She saw the sadness in Lucy’s eyes return and tried to prevent anymore of it. “Look, I’ll plan everything, so you don’t have to worry about anything. We’ll leave tomorrow evening. We’re good on rent for the next few months since you paid three months advance so money isn’t an issue. I promise it will be the time of your life and you’re gonna focus on a whole lot of self-love, which you more than deserve. So, what do you say?” 

When was the last time she had a vacation? Lucy could hardly remember. Ever since joining Fairy Tail the days blurred together and the vacations were far and few in between. So, hell yes. Relaxing away from this place surrounded by so many memories with Gray seemed like the best way to at least attempt to move on. “Cana, you're brilliant. I don’t care where it is at this point...Just get me out of here.” 

Cana beamed and jumped up from the bar stool. “Hell yes! That’s what I’m talking about! We’re gonna have such a great time you’ll be a new and refreshed you by the time we’re done.” 

Lucy gulped that last bit of her drink before murmuring “I really hope so.” 

* * *

Thoughts? Would be more than happy to know. Thanks so much!


	2. Destination Paradise

### Chapter 2: Destination Paradise 

About an hour after his encounter with Lucy, Gray was sitting down at the kitchen table accompanied by a bottle of whiskey staring off at nothing in particular and replaying the past week in his head. It’s insane how things could be one way and one moment could alter an entire chain of events. Although, if Gray was being truthful with himself, the change didn’t happen overnight. For a while it’s been festering waiting for the proper moment to reveal its ugly self. That moment just happened to be a week ago. 

Gray was suddenly interrupted from his brooding by a soft knock on the door. Who could it be? He was entirely not in the mood for company but he answered nonetheless with an irate coldness in his eyes. His gaze softened once he realized who it was and stepped to the side to allow her entrance before closing the door. She scanned the room quickly, her eyes lingering on the moving boxes before turning her attention to Gray. 

“Is she still…?” 

“No,” Gray answered shaking his head, “She’s not here anymore just her stuff. Her spirits will be by later to get the rest.” 

“Ok…” She trailed off awkwardly as she fiddled with her hands. 

It was strange seeing her in this state. Gray was so used to her playful, strong, confident personality. One of the main reasons he felt so strongly for her. One of the main reasons they were in the situation they were in. He guessed that’s what guilt does to someone. It makes even the strongest of characters falter. 

“I didn’t mean to do any of this Gray. I mean, fuck. She’s a sweet girl and I feel like a home wrecking bitch.” She ran a hand through her hair and broke eye contact with him, “Maybe this is a mistake, us, so soon after…” 

Gray cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes again. “Listen to me. What we did might have been fucked up, but you’ll never be a mistake to me.” He brushed his lips against hers and she reluctantly returned the brief kiss. Something deep down was telling him those weren’t the lips he was supposed to be kissing but he kept it there – deep down in the trenches of his subconscious. “You’re right… Now isn’t the right time to be together but I meant every word I said that day. My feelings for you haven’t changed so don’t talk like that.” 

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest as her ran a hand through her short pink ombre locks as his other gripped her tiny waist. “That means a lot to me Gray,” she murmured softly. There was something that still bothered her so she continued, “When that time comes, I don’t know how to face her… To face everyone. The whole world knows you because of Fairy Tail and they know her as well and she’s so _ loved_.” 

Gray knew that this would come up at some point but he didn’t realize so soon. Being in the spotlight had its challenges and although her personality was that of an extrovert, she respected and cherished her privacy. Coming from a relatively low-profile life and being thrown one prone to the invasion of privacy would make any sane person uncomfortable. He understood that much so he did his best to soothe her fears. “And when it does happen I promise that you won’t be alone, Olive. You won’t be alone.” 

Olive stepped back from his embrace not entirely sold on his attempt to calm her nerves. “Are you still going on the mission tomorrow?” 

Gray sighed and nodded. “Yes, I kind of have to if I want to keep up with the bills...And no, she won’t be there so don’t worry about that either.” 

Olive squinted her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “So how do you know for sure I won’t be alone when she finds out?” 

“Because no one knows about what happened except you, me… and Natsu.” 

* * *

_ 4 Days Ago_

_ Three days passed since Gray ended his relationship with Lucy. He hasn’t been to the guild hall yet and faced the wrath of his fellow guild mates. He could hear them now asking questions that were in no way their business and instead of facing them he decided to stay in the comforting isolation of his home. A certain dragon slayer had a more direct approach as he kicked through the door, breaking both locks in the process, and grabbed a hold of Gray’s shirt in a fiery rage._

_“You’re a piece of shit,” he announced through gritted teeth._

_ Gray looked down at the hands that gripped his shirt so tightly, wishing that Natsu would just leave him the hell alone and mind his own business. As far as Gray was concerned, the only person that deserved a thorough explanation of what happened is Lucy and he’s too gutless to even do that. “Whatever.”_

_ Natsu punched him in the face causing him to wince and hold his stinging jaw._

_ “I know what, or rather who, you did that night.”_

_ Gray’s eyes widened, images of his night with Olive fleeting through his mind. “How do you know?”_

_Another punch, this time to the gut. Gray spit out a bit of blood. “You just fucking told me, dumbass.”_

_Fuck. _

_Gray figured he deserved falling for that one. Not only was his usual calculated composure in complete disarray but he also seems to have overvalued flame brain’s natural obliviousness. _

_ __ _

_“You walking that girl home and the very next day you break up with Lucy? I’m not as dumb as you think ice prick.”_

_“Really? Because it took you three days to confront me about it... What? You just now figured it out?”_

_This time it was an uppercut punch and a roundhouse kick sending Gray flying into the wall across the room. Surprisingly it still stood after the powerful blow but not without a dent. “I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. See if you’d come out of hiding and not avoid the situation like a coward but now I can see you didn’t even deserve that.” Natsu’s fists were balled up and a rage Gray has never seen before possessed his eyes. “You’re going to tell her and if you don’t then I’ll tell let everyone know what a piece of shit you are. You think you’re hurting now? Wait until Erza finds out. Do it soon so she can move on from your sorry ass. The clock starts ticking now.” He left but not before another punch that knocked Gray out until the middle of the night._

* * *

_ _ __ _ _

Olive scoffed, and her eyes widened is disbelief. “When were you going to tell me that _Natsu_ knows? Ya know, hot-tempered dragon slayer Natsu. How the hell are you so calm now?!” 

__

Gray was unsuccessfully trying not to allow his encounter with Natsu affect his mood. He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but his tone betrayed his intentions. “Well a lot has been going on and we haven’t really seen each other for me to tell you but I found out a few of days ago. Look, the details don’t really matter but long story short is he won’t say anything _yet_ and especially since we’ll be on a mission. What time would he have to spread anything?” She still wasn’t convinced, her arms folded signaling her uncertainty. “Olive you’re stressing out unnecessarily. If he would've told anyone it would be Lucy…I saw her not too long ago and she has no idea. When I say I have it under control, believe me,” Gray said firmly which meant the end of that conversation. 

__

Olive nibbled on her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, still not fully satisfied but could sense the tension and didn’t want to agitate Gray any further. “I guess… How long will your mission be?” 

__

“No longer than two weeks. Could be less could be more depending on the circumstances.” 

__

”Two weeks, huh?” Olive questioned as she moved closer to Gray with one thing on her mind to change the mood. 

__

Gray apparently had the same idea as he grabbed her by the waist and grazed hungrily into her cerulean orbs filled with lust. He wanted nothing more than to distract himself from all the madness going on. “Two weeks more or less.” 

__

“Then let’s make up for that time,” she suggested as Gray started to suck on her neck and back her up against the wall. Moments later raspy, intense moans filled the apartment and they made up for the time throughout the evening. 

__

* * *

__

If it wasn’t for her full bladder, Lucy would probably still be continuing her slumber as late as two in the afternoon. Due to the fact that she was completely drunk off her ass near the end of the night with Cana, she could barely remember anything after agreeing on a getaway with said best friend. Her head was pounding and she’s happy her drunk self at least remembered to close the blackout curtains that hung from the windows of her modest room. The main thing Lucy hoped was that her drunk self didn’t do anything remotely embarrassing and regrettable. 

__

She shuffled to the bathroom to relieve herself and start the process of taking a long, steamy shower she so desperately needed. For a moment her mind wandered to the many moments she shared with Gray in the shower. _Damn it, not now. _ Her head fell back so she was staring at the bathroom ceiling as tears welled in her eyes daring to fall at any moment. 

__

_She missed him so bad_. 

__

Lucy didn’t realize how intertwined their lives were like a hand-woven sweet grass basket. Something as mundane as a shower couldn’t be completed without remembering he was a part of that daily routine. That he would give the best shampoo massages she’s ever experienced. That enamored look he would have as Lucy sang and danced in the shower as if no one was watching. That they would bathe each other only to have to do it once more after making passionate love. When would the straws become unwoven? So that she could weave through life anew without looking back on their life together every second of the damn day. She came back to reality and roughly turned the shower knob off. Damn near falling as she hurriedly wrapped a towel around her body in her rush to stop thinking of him. 

__

Since she was traveling today, she didn’t see the point in calling out Cancer to doll herself up and quite frankly her mood was a major part of that decision. Appearance was the least of her concerns at the moment. She chose a red short-sleeved shirt with black yoga pants and beige sandals for what she would wear. Also, she would also bring a light jacket since the train tended to get chilly after a while. She turned to her closet thinking about what she would pack wishing she knew where the place would be so she could be more mindful about her choices. 

__

As if on cue, Cana knocked on the door before waltzing in the room. In one hand a plate full of food and the other a mimosa which she placed on the night table next to the bed. “You’re finally up, sleepy head?” 

__

”Yea, I’m up,” she murmured nearly drooling over the food, “and _so_ ready to demolish everything on that plate.” 

__

“I thought you would,” Cana chuckled. “So our train leaves at 6:30 so be ready to head out around six.” 

__

Lucy glanced at her clock which read 3:17 in the afternoon. She had an ample amount of time to be ready by six. “You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” 

__

Cana grinned mischievously, obviously enjoying torturing the blonde mage of the unknown. “Mhm. You’ll see when we get there.” 

__

”And how do you expect me to know what to pack?! I’m not trying to go on this trip looking like Erza.” 

__

Cana shook her head at her friends’ dramatic reaction but she understood where she was coming from so a couple of hints wouldn't hurt. Only a couple. “Alright, fine…Pack for a month and somewhere tropical but that’s _all_ I’m telling you.” 

__

With that being said, Cana left Lucy to pack for a month and somewhere tropical but nothing more. That was more than enough to get Lucy to work. She brought out all the tons of sultry tropical apparel and bathing suits she could find. Finally, somewhere she could put all of Virgo’s remarkable creations from the Spirit World to good use. She glanced at a pile on her writer’s desk and a small smile graced her face. _ What better time to write than now_? Lucy gathered her writing materials as well as a few books for inspiration and placed them in her luggage. By the time six o’clock hit Lucy was packed and ready to start the chapter to her next adventure. 

__

* * *

__

The day of the mission was upon them and a little after a week since Gray has seen any of the others from Team Natsu, excluding Natsu of course, and the reception he received was as expected. Cold and unwelcoming. Granted he fully deserved it. That much he was sure of. Still, it was a strange feeling to have Natsu throw snide remarks and he simply accept them without their usual back and forth. 

__

It was especially hard to get the wrath of Wendy, someone he thought of as the little sister he never had. She would often come over the apartment he shared with Lucy and the three of them would spend time together in between missions. There were many moments of laughter, games, movie nights, and baking. His mind wandered off. 

__

Gray regretted going on the mission without properly telling Lucy but he wasn’t entirely ready to confess his unfaithfulness. How could he tell her? _“ Hey Lucy, I know you’re an unbelievably amazing woman that any guy would kill to be with – which is why I decided to promise you a life together – but I’m falling for someone else and I had sex with her the night before I broke up with you. I just didn’t have the self-control to at least break up with you before it happened. Sorry.” _ How could he face her knowingly being the reason of her already broken heart further shattered? Whether or not his actions reflected it, Gray still held love for Lucy. He couldn’t simply forget about all the amazing moments they shared together just because he found himself longing for another person. Gray sighed as guilt overtook him. He punched one of the nearest trees in frustration, his usual cool demeanor slipping. __

__

_ _Wendy looked back, eyes full of concern, but quickly brushed it off and continued to walk alongside Carla as they ventured through the dense forest. _ _

__

_ _“What’s wrong Gray? Realizing how bad you messed up?...Are you _ just now_ figuring that out?” Natsu whispered coldly so only Gray could hear. ___ _

__

_ _ _“Let’s just continue,” Gray murmured as he walked past the fire mage. _ _ _

__

_ _ _Erza ignored the two of them and announced “Should be another 3 miles this way before we reach the home. In the meantime, Happy and Carla will scout out areas that would make for a good camp. “ _ _ _

__

_ _ _Gray couldn’t focus clearly. He felt as if everything Erza just said was incomprehensible. The raging battle in his head was making him lose focus, which was something that rarely happened. It made him temporarily insane and he wondered when the feeling would pass. _ _ _

__

_ _ _ Another mile and a half passed before Carla and Happy came back from scouting. “There’s a good area near a stream about a mile west from here. It’s got plenty of space for out tents and we’ll get our water from the stream,” Carla declared. _ _ _

__

_ _ _They final arrived at the home of the mayor that requested the mission. Apparently there's a serial kidnapper that would take away unsuspecting visitors throughout the night and return them a little after sunrise. The last two victims, a newly wed couple on their honeymoon, weren’t as lucky. Their bodies strung up on the steps of the welcome center, flayed, on display for everyone to see. Living survivors of the kidnappings have no recollection of their night, only moments before they fell asleep and waking up on the damp soil in front of the welcome center. Not only has it thrown this quaint town in a state of panic and rumors spread of the cursed town, but visitor traffic has decreased and negatively impacted their already modest economy. The toll it was taking clearly shown on the Mayor's face. _ _ _

__

_ _ _The plan was to have Erza and Gray stay in town under disguises and bait whoever or whatever was responsible for the pandemonium. The others would go back to camp to rest until night and then come back to stakeout the inn. They’d keep in contact through the Lacrimas to ensure their cover isn’t blown. Gray felt relieved to be with Erza because compared to everyone else on the team she was the one least likely to pry. She made that pretty clear. _ _ _

__

_“I don’t what know happened between you and Lucy, as it’s none of my business, but you need to put that to the side and focus on this mission. You can deal with it when we get back. Now, focus.”_

__

_ _They arrived at the woodsy-themed inn and checked in two rooms. The front desk agent was a pale, thin man in his forties dressed in all black and greasy hair. His name tag _Earl_ clasped to the front of his shirt. His demeanor was bitter and detached. “Names and ID’s” Erza and Gray handed over their ID’s. _ _

__

_ _”James Hall.” _ _

__

_ _“Michelle Davis.” _ _

__

_ _Earl looked over the ID’s suspiciously before returning them “And how long will the two of you be staying?” _ _

__

_ _“Two weeks and we’ll need two separate rooms.” _ _

__

_ _Earl chuckled darkly and grumbled “If the two of you make it that long,” before handing over the room keys. _ _

__

_ _Gray raised his eyebrow at the man’s sinister bluntness. “What do you mean by that?” _ _

__

_ _The attendant shook his head before retreating to the back office, “Oh, nothing. Enjoy your stay.” _ _

__

_ _Gray and Erza were left on edge with the encounter of the grim man as they went to their respective rooms. They swept their rooms before unpacking making sure they weren’t being watched or listened to. Earl didn’t make a good case for himself and was definitely someone they needed to keep their eye on. Even though his behavior was extremely concerning, they didn’t want to jump to conclusions so easily and still wanted to venture out into the town to try to find out more information. So they did. _ _

__

_ _They did things tourists normally would do. Sight-seeing, eating at restaurants, and browsing through the local stores. Everywhere they went they would receive weary looks from the locals ranging from pity to distrust to anger. Every person willing to talk to them when they attempted small talk told them the same thing when they were done. _ _

__

_“Be safe out there”_

__

_ _There wasn’t much information they could scavenge, and it was getting late, so they decided to retire for the night. Gray looked down at his watch as he got ready for bed. Natsu and Wendy should be in their respective posts. He tried to keep his senses on high alert as slumber overtook him. However, none of that seemed to matter as he woke up tasting soil underneath the steps of the welcome center. _ _

__

* * *

__

* * *

“Lu, we’re here!” 

Lucy was woken up by Cana after the long train ride that apparently took four hours to get to their destination. The book she fell asleep on nestled on her chest. She rubbed her eyes and gathered her things as she exited the train with Cana. There was a driver in a buggy with a sign saying ‘Cana and Lucy’ waiting for them. Once they arrived, he assisted them with their luggage and drove them to their final destination. In about thirty minutes they were finally there, and Lucy’s eyes widened once she realized where they were. 

_Hidden Isles._

Only the most exclusive, massive resort and villas in all of Fiore. So exclusive that you had to either be ridiculously famous or be the guest of someone ridiculously famous to be allowed entrance. So massive that it practically was its own town inside and heavily guarded with security at each possible entrance. So hidden that natural mountainous barriers prevented a lot of nosy trespassers and paparazzi from risking their life or equipment just to see who was at the unattainable getaway. 

“Cana how in the _hell_ were you able to get this?” 

The driver pulled up to the security checkpoint and gave our names and ID’s before raising the gate signaling it was okay to go ahead. Cana smirked amusingly, loving the reaction of the blonde. “Well, I sort of had a thing with the owner before and he always told me to come visit. I never really saw a reason to until now.” 

“You’re telling me you prefer Akane over _this_?” 

Cana shrugged. “As long as I have my beer I don’t care where I am.” 

They pulled up to their private villa with beach access and proceeded to get settled. It was absolutely gorgeous. Lucy’s eyes were going through sensory overload as she was taking a mini tour of the place. The dim lighting from the night didn’t showcase the villas’ outside features properly. She could only imagine how stunning it would look in the morning, with the sun beaming down on its structure. However, her favorite thing so far about the place was a little nook area next to the kitchen with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the beach. Right away Lucy knew she found the perfect place to write. Her tour was cut short as Cana ran down the stairs and demanded that they go to the nearest local bar. She was wearing a tropical print peekaboo romper with brown sandals and her wavy brown locks placed in a high ponytail. 

“Okay, let me get changed.” Lucy opted for a simple off the shoulder black dress with some black sandals. She ran a brush through her blonde hair and allowed it to be kept down for the night. She decided to go bare face, only applying some Chapstick to her dry lips. 

The closest bar was about a twenty-minute walk which was filled with laughs and commentary on what they’d see and places they wanted to go to during their stay. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the friendly staff as trendy alternative played in the background. They ordered drinks and continued their conversation. 

“Now please tell me when you possibly could have gone out with the owner of,” Lucy gestured her hands in a general direction, “of all of this." 

Cana laughed and took another sip of her beer. “I did a job for his family and that’s how we met. We dated for a few months, but it just didn’t work out. His world was just too… strict... and that was uncomfortable as hell for me. The constant need to act like a stick is permanently up your ass was just exhausting. Anyways, we’re still good friends and ended things on good terms and _that’s_ how we’re able to be here.” 

Lucy nodded in agreement. She could understand how the formal lifestyle can take a toll on someone as free and down to earth as Cana. It was amusing the thought of her on an heir’s arm at a formal event and expected to _behave_. If someone told Cana to do that, she would give them a nice view of her middle finger and make her way to the nearest bar. “Yea, I get it. One of the things I don’t miss from my old life. But I’m so happy you left on good terms because this is truly breathtaking.” Lucy looked around taking in the indoor rooftop bar overlooking the ocean. "I can't thank you enough, Cana. Seriously." 

Cana grinned and lifted her glass, “To having the craziest fucking month of our lives.” 

Lucy returned the grin and clinked glasses with Cana. About an hour passed and Lucy was feeling a little flustered due to the alcohol and the fact that the bar wasn’t that big. Some guy was hitting on Cana, so Lucy took that as her chance to excuse herself for some air and to be alone on the outside patio of the bar. Once she got outside, she was disappointed to know she wasn’t the only person out there. There was a man looking out towards the ocean with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

Lucy coughed slightly as the strong smoke lingered through the air. She folded her arms and glared at the man in front of her. “Those things can kill you, ya know.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I love poison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone that took the time to read, give kudos, bookmark, and comment on the story. Seeing those notifications always makes me smile and gives me extra fuel to keep writing. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks so much! :)


End file.
